A Rabbits Promise
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: In a small village on the coast of Japan, a young girl sneaks out of her house in the middle of the night. While exploring she finds an injured rabbit lying in the snow which she brings back to full health. What happens when the rabbit want's to repay his debt to the girl and help her out of a future she is chained to? (Rubbish summary but please have a read) Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): Rabbit in the Snow **

In a small village on the coast of Japan, a young brunette climbed out of her window and down to the cold winter ground. He wriggled her bare feet happily in the sparkling snow before smiling.

"Finally…" she said taking her first step forward.

A small black cat then proudly strode up to her and rubbed its head agenised her pale leg.

"Dakku...You want to come on an adventure with me?" She said kneeling down and petting the cat.

The cat replied with a soft purr before skipping through the untouched snow ahead. The girl blindly followed the cat ignoring the cold and walked into the dark night. The cat and her soon arrived at a river on the edge of the forest. She sat down in the snow and began to look out at the river while the cat came over and sat on her lap. She didn't mid as Dakku's fur was the only thing keeping her warm but she refused to go back now. She looked up at the night sky searching for something new in the stars.

"One day Dakku I'll escape and then we can come out and play all the time…" She whispered while gently stroking him. He then poked his ears up and began staring and hissing at something in the dark. "What's wrong? Is something there?" She said putting the cat down and walking in the direction it was staring. There in the snow was a small white rabbit. She slowly walked up to the rabbit but it didn't move an inch… it just lay there. Small patches of blood then became visible in the snow leading up to the rabbit. She slowly picked it up and discovered what looked like bite marks in the rabbit causing it to slowly and painfully bleed out.

"Poor bunny…" She said stroking it "if only it was spring I could-" she then realised something. She pulled a large tattered book out of her satchel and opened it. There on the page was a small pink flower that had been pressed. She took it out and began picking off the petals and then rubbing them on the rabbits wound. Finally, she removed a bandage from around her arm revealing large red blotches on her arm and wrapped the bandage around the rabbits wound. "That should do it…" She said putting it in a small hole under a hollow tree to keep it safe and warm. By this time the cold had gotten to her and her short kimono wasn't enough to keep her warm. She sat by the tree shivering, too weak to stand and even if she could wouldn't know how to get back home.

"Miya!" She could hear someone call in the distance.

"S-Saru?" She stuttered.

"Miya are you out here?!" He called again.

She worked up all her remaining strength so she could call out one last time "Saru!"

A young boy with large spiked up white hair came running through the trees and up to the weak brunette leaning agenised the tall hollow tree. He ran up to her and kneeled down before sweeping the hair off her face. "Miya! What are you doing out here?!"

She couldn't reply but gave him a sorry look to express her feelings. He looked at her very serious for a moment before picking her up and carrying her back into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Monument Meeting**

Saru took her back to her house and helped her through the window back into her room. He carefully out her into her bed and started a fire in the fireplace to keep her warm.

"What were you doing out there…" He said walking back to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"I just wanted get out for a bit on my own…" She said looking down.

"You know you can just ask me if you want to go out"

"I wanted to go out ALONE" She said making it clear.

"You weren't even wearing shoes…" He said touching her feet causing her to flinch "Their freezing" He said beginning to rub her feet with his warm hands.

"D-Dakku ripped them…" She said pointing to the pair of destroyed shoes in the corner of the room.

"Heh well maybe Dakku should be the one giving you a foot massage" Giving the cat a quick glare.

"Did my parents know I was gone?"

"No, I got to your room and you weren't here so I figured you had escaped and we both know your parents wouldn't have given you permission. So I told them you were sleeping and went out to find you" He said giving her a quick grin.

"Thanks, you're a good friend…"

"Yea…" He replied both knowing there was more to it. "Get some rest" Saru said giving her a quick goodbye hug before leaving.

Miya turned over onto her side and looked at the roaring fire. She then felt a sharp burn on her arm and when she looked she remembered. "I need to get another bandage to cover this up…" She said getting up and slowly opening her door. By this time her parents had gone to bed so nobody would notice her. She quietly sneaked downstairs and into the storage room where all the medical things were kept. She reached for the first aid box and took out the bandages before wrapping a fresh bandage around her arm. "Good as new" She smiled before sneaking back upstairs and into bed.

Miya woke up the next morning by the feeling of sunlight on her face. Her mother soon knocked on her door and walked in. "Miya put your Yukata on today, you need to visit the monument" She said while hanging up the Yukata and then leaving the room. Miya slowly sat up and stretched her arms out. She quickly got up and dressed before heading out the door and towards the forest monument. When she arrived she kneeled down, closed her eyes and clapped twice. "Forest Guardian, thank you for protecting over the village, please continue to help us through the winter" She finished the prayer. When she opened her eyes, a young green haired boy with deep blue eyes and strange clothes was kneeling next to her looking at the monument. "Sorry, I just wanted to join in" The greenette said smiling at her.

"I've not seen you around here before, did you move here?" She asked

"Yes, my parents wanted to get away from the city so they moved here" He replied

"Oh so you're from the city" She said realising that what he was wearing was probably the fashion in the city.

He nodded "Mind if I ask what your name is?"

"Miya Murasaki" She said smiling.

"I'm Fei Rune, nice to meet you Murasaki-san"

"Miya's fine, I don't really go with the formalities much"

"Ah me neither, so you can just call me Fei" He said holding his hand out.

Miya nodded and shook his hand.

"So can you explain this whole Forest Guardian thing to me?" He asked standing up.

"The Forest Guardian is the protector of this village. He makes sure that the crops are ready to harvest and that everyone stays healthy. Nobody has ever died an unnatural death here" She said smiling.

"Oh I think I get it!" The greenette said smiling.

Dakku then walked over and began hissing at Fei from behind Miya. "Oh Dakku stop it, that's not nice" Miya said scolding him. Fei then slowly kneeled down and held his hand out slightly. Dakku began to sniff his hand and eventually edged forward allowing Fei to pet him. "Wow, your pretty good with animals, Dakku doesn't usually open up to people!" Miya said in amazement. "How did you two meet?" Fei asked.

"I was on a walk with my friend when we say Dakku as a kitten in a box. He looked really sad so I decided to take him in" She said petting Dakku with Fei.

"Miya!" Shouted someone angrily from behind.

"M-Mom?!" Miya replied turning around.

"Who is this boy?" Her mother demanded.

"N-No one! He was just visiting the statue! He's new and wanted me to explain things to him…"

"I can't even send you to the monument without you flirting with boys! That's it, I'll just have to get Saru to go everywhere with you now! Even to the monument!" Said her mother grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away. Fei gave Miya a sad wave before they left each other's sight…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Thank you Bunny**

Miya's mother marched her home not even taking a glance at what she though was 'a disgrace' of a daughter. When they arrived home she took Miya down to the basement.

"You will stay here and think about what you have done!" Her mother said slamming the door behind her.

Miya ran up to the door banging her hands agenised it furiously. "No! Mom! Please I-I" She said before breaking down into tears.

Miya hated the basement. It was a dark, gloomy and cramped room that was only as big as a small living room for a family of two. There was no natural light and the only light bulb had died months ago. Rats, spiders and other insects had made it their home for years and didn't take kindly to…new guests. Miya didn't really care about the rodents, bugs or even the cramped space…what she hated the most was the pitch black. She had no problem going out at night thanks to the moon and stars but down in the basement there was nothing. She sat by the stairs shivering and crying her eyes out.

A small tap then came…

Miya silenced herself for a moment. Another tap came. Miya stood up and began shivering again…

"N-No…it's not…S-Shadow man?!" She screamed and began banging on the door again hoping for her mother to hear her and save her from this nightmare.

A large bang and clatter then came as what sounded like wood hit the floor. Miya looked up to find a small hole in the wall at what looked like an old blocked up window. Through the hole she was what looked like an animal foot which quickly left. Miya walked up to the hole and began pulling down the remaining planks of wood to find a small window just big enough for her to fit through. She quickly squirmed her way out of the window and back into the daylight. She took a long deep breath before beginning to walk.

"Who…or what helped me out of there…?" She said looking around but nothing was there. "I definitely saw something…that plank didn't fall by itself" She had one final look before walking to the only place she could think of.

She slowly knocked on the door and waited. "Oh Miya, come in, Saru's upstairs" she said inviting Miya inside.

"Thank you Mrs Evan-san" Miya said walking in and upstairs. She knocked on the door before slowly entering. Saru was lying on his bed reading a small book. "Miya!" He said putting his book down and patting the bed; asking her to join him as he sat up. She smiled and ran over to sit next to her best friend. Saru then saw her face close up "Have you been crying?" He said rubbing the red patches around her eyes with his thumb.

"M-Mom locked me in the basement again…" She said trying to perk up "She doesn't know I'm here…"

Saru then looked at her hands which were covered in bruises and splinters "Your hands look really bad…why?"

"I was banging on the door really hard…"

"Why?"

"I-I thought I saw something…"

"Something?" He said but Miya's look told him everything. He pulled her into a hug and began stroking her hair. "Shadow man is just a myth, you have the Forest Guardian watching over you remember? Shadow man can't hurt you"

"I was just scared…" Miya said, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Hold still…" Saru said starting to pick out the splinters from her hands.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still I said!" He said continuing. Miya sat still has Saru picked the last few splinters out. He then gently patted her hand "all better" he said smiling. Miya smiled back before flopping on the bed and picking up Saru's book. "Blood Brothers?" She said.

"It's a play about two twin brothers who were separated at birth, one became poor and one became wealthy, but it's pretty sad" He replied taking the book back and closing it.

"Hmm…" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I've forgotten..." She said trying to work it out. "Oh I left my book at the river bank!" She quickly jumped out and ran to the door. She bowed and thanked Saru before rushing out of the house. She took a few steps out into town before realising "I-I can't remember where the river bank is…it was too dark…" but luckily Dakku had found her and rushed to her side. "Dakku!" She said petting him "Do you remember how to get to the river bank?"

The cat meowed before running towards the forest with Miya following. She soon realised that she had gone pretty far down into the forest. When they finally reached the river bank Miya began to search for her book which was nowhere to be found. "Could it have been pushed into the river?!" She panicked. However something worse then popped into her head. "O-Oh no…how did I not realise…this is the spirits ground humans aren't allowed to be here!" She said freezing. "And I came here twice now!" She said covering her mouth. She then felt a small tugging at her leg. She looked down to find a small white rabbit…with a bandage around it. "I-It's you bunny!" she said surprised "Looks like you're getting better" smiling at it. The rabbit then began hopping back into the forest beckoning her to follow. They soon arrived at the same hollow tree the she had placed the rabbit in when they first met. The rabbit popped inside the hole but soon came back out dragging something along. "My book!" She said dropping to the ground "Y-You kept it safe?"

The rabbit dragged the book over to her before sitting on her lap rubbing its fluffy head against her chest. "Thanks you bunny…" Miya said putting the book away and stroking the rabbit. It seemed to enjoy it and began licking her face gently "Hehe stop it, that tickles" She said giggling and giving the rabbit a soft kiss on its forehead. She then examined the rabbits wound "It's healing up nicely, just take it easy ok?" and funnily enough it seemed as if the rabbit nodded in agreement.

Rain soon started beating down and a storm quickly started stirring. "I can't go home in this…it's too dangerous but what…" The rabbit began tugging on her sleeve and pulling her towards a tree not too far away from them. The tree was big and sturdy but with a large hollow point just big enough for her to fit in. She quickly wriggled in and the rabbit followed. "I guess I'll have to stay here until the storm finishes…" She said getting comfortable and the rabbit sitting on her lap again. It wasn't too long before they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
